A week of Hell
by Starlover1990
Summary: Sam has been held captured on a planet. There she has been tortured...but why? And where is the rest of her team?
1. Chapter 1

A little whump story from me, first whump i have ever written, so hopefully it is good. This will be chapter one out of three...not more:P

**Time:** Season 9

**Pairing: **Probably in the end a little bit S/J but overal only a Sam story.

**Rating:** T (probably some bad language in next chapter, so just in case;) )

**Summary:** Sam has been held captured on a planet. There she has been tortured...but why? And where is the rest of her team?

Also thanks a lot for my beta : **Wendy.**

* * *

She ran as fast as she possibly could; trying to escape from the person that was behind her. He followed her, she could hear him get closer to her. The wounds on her legs hurt; she felt like she could drop to her knees at any moment. With every step she took the pain in her body increased. The wounds on the soles of her feet didn't help either. She wasn't wearing any shoes as she had had little time to escape; shoes had not been on her mind at that time.

She was near to the edge of the forest; close to the Stargate that would save her from this hell that had lasted for a week. Nobody had come to rescue her so she had been left here to die. Everyone knew where she was, and how to save her but there hadn't even been an attempt.

She jumped over some fallen trees, hurting her feet further more in the progress. The man behind her gaining on her as some shots from a Zat gun came in her way, they missed. She had to find a place to hide as the Stargate was too far away and she logically assumed that they were probably there waiting for her there too. But there were no safe places in this forest, and she knew that they could find her any moment. Then she saw something; it looked like a little perfect place to hide beneath with all the leaves that had fallen from the trees. It was her only option. They couldn't see her running now, if she could be quiet then she would be safe, at least for now.

She ran toward it and hid herself underneath the leaves; trying to keep as quiet as she could. Her breathing slowed down to a pace where she almost stopped with breathing altogether. She could hear one of them drawing closer to her, merely a few feet away and she paused her breathing, hoping he wouldn't see or hear her now. "She isn't here." The man close to her shouted and he walked away. Sam felt relief wash all over her.

She remained there laying still and keeping quiet for sometime untill she knew for sure that she was safe. Now that she was she had to find a better place to hide, and some water; her wounds needed to be cleaned, at least as much as they could possibly be cleaned at this moment. She was only wearing her torn T-shirt and pants. She stumbled further through the forest; trying to find a little lake or a river. All the while, she kept her eyes peeled for somewhere to keep herself concealed.

After walking through the forest for quite some time, having to hide a couple of times from guards that where searching for her, she had finally found a little river. Nobody was in the vicinity and she could cleanse her feet and drink some water. Some of her wounds were already infected, Sam was sure that she would end up with some scars from this. After she drank one more handful of water she left the river, finding a shelter for the night, and trying to think of come up with a plan that would get her out of here.

After walking for many hours it looked like that she found shelter. It was a small gap between two rocks where she would be safe. Sam tried to sit down there and get some rest but it was hard to find. She was hungry, she felt dirty, and every inch of her body hurt. Her left leg was broken, as were her ribs. They had tortured her, in an attempt to get her talk, it hadn't worked, she wasn't going to tell them anything, she would rather die then reveal anything. She wouldn't betray her friends, or the people she once called friends. It was now a week later, where were they? Why hadn't they searched for or rescued her? They knew she was on this planet, it was the same planet where they had left her behind. The one unwritten rule, the one they had been using for over nine years; nobody gets left behind. Yet it was what they had done. Why? She didn't know. Two SG teams would have been enough to save her from this hell. But this had been personal, he had been after her; after she had said no to his offer he had been angry and tried to repay her for her rejection. In this world Emron was the leader, his word was the law and Sam didn't obey him so now she had to pay. Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron had tried to keep her save but when they wanted to return to Earth, his guards had captured her. She tried to fight against it but a Goa'uld pain stick and a shot of an Staff weapon in her leg had taken care of that. She was out cold even before her team left the planet. The last words she had heard Daniel say were "Sam, hang on, we are coming back for you." That had been a week ago.

* * *

And please review:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Then Chapter 2 of the story, i hope it will make any sense, because sometimes i don't think it does lol.

About the reviews thank you so much for them, i really appreciate them, makes me happy.

You people also asked the question how Sam could still walk now(with broken leg): i tried to answer it a little bit, for the rest i think in extreme situations you can do a lot, hopefully this makes sense lol.

This time thanks for my beta's : **B and Wendy**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

It all happened when they had a routine mission to a planet. They had medicines that Earth could use, so SG1 was sent there to finish up the negotiations.

It would be a short mission, most of the work was already done by another SG team; SG11. SG1 would finish the negotiations and check to make sure everything was alright there.

Sam knew about Emron and his leadership, but she didn't think this would have happened. She looked at the wound in her leg again, it was definitely not good. Her leg was broken and the big wound was definitely infected. She ripped the bottom portion of her t-shirt and then placed it around the wound. After that was finished she tried to lay down on the hard floor. It hurt, she felt her broken ribs move and she almost screamed out from the pain. She wanted to be home right now in her soft bed. She wanted the pain to go away. Sam had had broken bones before, and had been shot before but the pain she was experiencing right now was another thing altogether.

After she and her team had arrived on the planet, she had met the leader. He liked her, and that was nothing unusual for Sam. This had happened before, but this time it was different she thought; he had tried to seduce her. He was very persistent and she had had enough so she said something about it to him.

'Emron, can we please talk about the medicines again?' Sam asked, politely.

'I am talking about the medicines; you will get them after you answered my question.'

'I already answered that.' Sam stated.

'You have to go out with me.' He said with much emphasis on 'have'. At this Sam lost it, she could handle a lot, she could stand this but not for 4 hours straight; she had heard enough of this and she was pissed. Sam didn't understand why he was being so persistent?

'I am sorry Emron but I am only here for the negotiations; that is it. If you put your signature on this paper we are done and I can leave with my team.' Sam looked in his eyes and saw that he was furious. She ignored it, all he had to do was put his signature on the paper and then SG1 could gate home but that hadn't happened. She was left behind. Emron had abducted her.

The first day she was in the jail there. Emron came to her to talk; telling her that she had one more chance to become his wife. Sam had a feeling that it wasn't really about that, that she had been abducted for other reasons. It couldn't be that, if he had really kidnapped her for that, it was an extremely pathetic reason.

'What?!' Sam responded, 'No way, first you lock me away in here and then ask that, you know what I think about you? You are an egocentric selfish son of a bitch and-' Before Sam could finish her sentence one of Emrons guards had already used the Goa'uld pain stick on her. It hurt, the pain had been unbearable, but Sam could do this, she had to do this, her team mates would soon be back to rescue her. She was sure about that, however the world had now faded to black.

The next time she had woke up she was alone. Only one guard in front of the jail cell she was in. She tried to sit against the wall, but her back was hurting and she didn't know why. As far as Sam knew, her back had not been injured. She closed her eyes one more time and tried to think about other things, but it didn't work, she still felt the pain. Had she broken another rib? The pain was almost as bad as the pain emanating from her leg, where there was now an open wound that looked infected.

When she opened her eyes again someone shoved a plate of food into the cell. 'Eat that!' The man almost shouted, and then he walked away. Sam was so hungry that she couldn't resist the food; it wasn't as terrible as she had expected but still, if this had been a normal situation she would never have ate it. She did eat it now for her own survival, and even then she did it sparingly. After she ate and drank, Emron came back. 'You are back to the living again I see,' He said, 'So have you an answer to my proposition? Or do you have something else to tell me?'

'Yes, and it is still no,' Sam responded, pain filling her voice. She was trying to remain subtle, not answering his second question. The expression on Emron face changed fast. Sam saw his anger rising. He turned away from her, gave one of his guards an order and then turned back to her as that guard left. That left Emron and one other guard in the cell with Sam now. 'You really don't know how to please world leaders do you? I thought you were supposed to be the diplomatic one on the team. And I thought earthlings were honest people, from what I know now you people are not.'

'Normally I am, but then normally the leaders of the other worlds respect our opinions. And I am honest.' Sam said, lying to him. He knew it, but she couldn't say a thing.

'I do respect your opinion, but I just asked you a simple question. All you had to do was answer yes, and then you and your people would have gotten everything you needed, but you said no. Why?' He paused for a moment, fuming before continuing. 'Nobody says no to me!' That is when his fist flew and hit her square in the face. Sam tried to ignore it, but Emron was strong and she could feel the blood in her mouth now. 'Why don't you just say yes, then this whole thing will end.'

'I will never marry a man I don't love!" She paused then added. 'Why don't you believe me, have we done something that upset you?' Again Sam lied to him. They had done one thing, but she hoped that he hadn't noticed it.

'Why can't you just be honest, answer that god damn question. You know that I didn't abduct you only because I like you, you answer that other question, now!' He shouted.

'I have nothing to say to you.' Sam answered shortly, protecting her secret.

'Wait, you will change your mind, nobody has resisted me longer then three days.' With that he turned around and stepped out of the cell, leaving her alone, not even a guard watching over her.

Sam was now alone; alone with her misery. She tried to get some sleep, sleep was the only time she didn't feel the pain. Sleep didn't come fast; she was in far too much pain for sleep. Plus she didn't know where her team was, why hadn't they returned with back up yet? Two SG teams would have been enough. This world didn't have a good defence system, they didn't even have anything protecting the gate, it was a simple world, and not technologically advanced.

The next day was worse than the previous; she didn't get any food, and only one guard came to beat the crap out of her. After that he left her beaten on the floor and nobody else came, it almost looked as if Sam was left there to die a lonely death.

On day four Sam wished she was dead, anything was better then this. Nobody was here, nobody that was here to save her; she didn't expect anyone anymore now. She knew they would come back for her; they all followed the mantra 'nobody gets left behind', she just didn't know if they would be to late. Still Sam thought that Emron could have mislead them, but still Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and Jack would have known better, and would have wanted to see her. To know for sure where she was and they would do anything to save her, at least she thought that. Now she was starting to doubt that, what was it with this place that made her feel so miserable so fast? Was it something else, was something influencing her and she didn't even noticed it?

'So you changed your mind yet?' Emron asked. He apparently just came in the cell. Sam nodded "no", to tired to say something, also was in to much pain to say anything. She would never give in to him, even now as it looked so tempting. 'I must admit I have never met a woman like you Colonel Carter, you are the first that has survived this for so long. I really admire your strength, but it's also foolish from you to do so. Your team will not come to save you, just give in, it is the best thing for you.'

'They will come,' Sam said with a soft but strong voice, trying to keep hope. Hoping that they still would come.

'No they won't. I have another question for you, maybe you can answer me that one. if you don't want to feel more pain. Why do your people need our medicines? You are more advanced than us, you probably have many powerful allies. Why not get this kind of medicine from them, why us? I think I deserve an answer.'

'We don't have any medications for what yours treats, and we can't make the medicine because we don't have the ingredients. With your help and the recipe, we can make it and cure important diseases on our planet.' Sam said, without any power in her voice.

'So you needed ours?' Sam nodded again. 'I still don't understand it. You are an advanced race,' he restated. 'You could have gotten it yourself, you didn't need us, or were you here for other reasons?' With this Sam almost choked, he wasn't allowed to find out; she could never tell it him. How could he have known that it wasn't just about the medicines. Had they found it now? He sounded more sure that he was right then before? They couldn't have known, there wasn't anything that would have lead him to that conclusion, she didn't leave a trace. 'You know more do you?' Emron asked.

'No,' Sam said, as fast as she could.

'You're a liar! Just tell the truth! We know it!' He shouted and he picked her up so that her feet were off the floor, he punched her once in her stomach and then threw her against the wall. Sam shouted out in pain, she felt something in her back snap, now she was certain one of her ribs was broken and then the world faded to black around her again.

She came back to reality almost a day later, she couldn't hold on like this for any longer, she had to escape. But how? She had trouble with standing. She had to fight it, but the pain was just intense. Then again, if she could stand or walk how would she ever escape this? She would never compete with those guards or someone else that could stop her. She had to come up with a plan, a good one. She needed information on the cell but she didn't know anything. The only thing she was wearing now were her T-shirt and pants. When she had fainted for the first time, near the gate, they had taken the rest of her stuff away. She woke up like this, without her shoes and gear.

Sam wanted to think further about a plan, but she had a hard time concentrating, how could she ever escape from this before she had no strength left? She thought about it the whole day, Emron come in again to ask her the same questions, and hitting her. It almost looked like he was enjoying this, in fact he probably was. The wounds that she already had got open again because of further injury she had received. Sam wanted to hit back, like she had tried on the first day, but the guards kept her restrained then. Now she had no power left to fight him, she only tried to avoid it, something that failed miserably. 'Please stop it,' She pleaded; the pain overwhelming her.

'Not before you give me what I want,' He said, hitting her one more time. Sam knew it, she could never say it, earth would be destroyed then. This planet really didn't know what they had, they where clueless. 'See, you owe this to yourself, it's your own fault that this happens, this is not our problem.' With that he left her alone again, and she was alone again for the rest of the day. Emron did not even bother to place a guard outside her cell.

Then day six arrived, Sam had been here now almost a week. She already forgot about her rescue, about her friends, or the people she once called friends. Nobody would come for her, they had chosen not too, or so it seemed to her. Sam felt also bad about this, she still had some hope left in her heart, and normally she would never give up on her friends but now she had practically lost all hope. Maybe something happened, and that was why they hadn't saved her yet? Maybe there was some hope left, or not? She didn't know, her head hurt to much to think about it.

She tried to stand again today, she could for a little bit, but she quickly fell to the ground again, screaming out from the pain.

The next day, she had decided this was going to be her last day no matter what happened, she needed to get out. She was now already forgetting about time, and knowing when it was day or night. Sam couldn't see clear anymore; it felt like her head could explode any moment. Every little sound she heard was twice as loud as it should be.

Sometime during the day she heard a loud sound, it sounded like a bomb went off nearby. Did they find it? Was her secret really lost, and did they used it now for the wrong targets because she didn't say anything? Sam didn't know but she did know one thing, probably everyone was there. This was her chance to escape. She stumbled towards the door, she tried to open it, and she was surprised that it wasn't locked. Emron really didn't expect that she would try anything

Sam could easily escape, nobody was here anymore Then she heard something behind her, she knew that she had to hurry, but the walking hurt, she wanted to lie down, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted the pain would go away. Sam turned around and then she saw a man. Now she started to run, hurting herself even more in the process. The soles of her feet were getting hurt in the process by running on the rough ground. Soon she found the exit and behind her she heard the man shouting for back-up. She run as hard as she could.

She went into hiding. Hiding from everyone; she was not going back to that cell. It had now already been a few hours since she had escaped. Maybe they had given up for the day, and she could try to go to the Stargate. It was her only option of leaving this world. She could go to the Alpha-site; friendly territory and there was no iris on that gate yet.

She cautiously got out of her hiding place, but quickly found that she had nothing else to run on and she collapsed to the ground. Before she lost consciousness again she heard someone; 'I found her, guys come here,' he shouted happily. He came closer, and picked her up in his arms. 'Take it easy Sam; everything is going to be alright.' She tried to open her eyes again, but she couldn't as everything was fading to black once more.

* * *

And please review again:)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay last chapter, again a long one...i hope it makes any sense, if not, i am sorry, tried to do my best lol...But this is it then, the end of my first whump fic :)

For **Eve** i have put one thing in it for her...you see...so because of that maybe this is a little bit S9 AU:P I hope you people have liked this little fic:)

Thanx again for my beta's** Wendy and B** they made it that this story is read-able:D

Warning: little bit Sam/Jack in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3. 

Sam awoke and was immediately blinded by the light as she slowly opened her eyes. This forced her to close her eyes. She had an enormous headache and the light was not helping, but it wasn't as bad as the last time she was awake; she was now on a soft bed. Even her back didn't hurt that much anymore. She opened her eyes again; she was in a white room. Her eyes hurt, she immediately closed them again. Sam was so tired, but she felt better than she had for the whole week. What had happened to her? Did someone rescue her or was she dreaming this? Sam opened her eyes again, trying to allow them to adjust to the light. She heard some people around her, when she looked to her right she saw a few nurses. This looked like the infirmary of the SGC. How did she get here?

Then someone started to talk to her; 'Hey Sam, you are going to be alright.' A soft voice said.

Sam looked toward the voice, this couldn't be true. 'Janet? Where am I?'

'You will see now you are here, but Sam, you can't give up.'

'I am not giving up.' Sam answered quickly. Janet looked pointedly at her. 'I am?' Sam asked.

'You are,' Sam didn't understand this; was she hallucinating? Or was she dead? Could she trust this person, was it really Janet? 'Sam, your friends still care about you, they need you. You're so close to being rescued; hang on.'

'I am trying, really I am, but everything hurts so much.'

'It will be alright.You're going to be alright.'

'Why are you here?' Sam then asked curiously.

'Because you needed someone to talk to, and I am the only one that could.'

'Are you an Ancient?' Sam asked.

Janet, however, didn't answer Sam's question.

'Hang on Sam; it's going to be alright.' She hugged Sam, and then Sam closed her eyes again, feeling incredibly tired.

When she woke again, the pain had returned. Everywhere around her she could hear shooting. She slowly opened her eyes again, she noticed she was still in the forest. Someone was carrying her. She looked up, trying to see his face. The man noticed that the woman he was carrying was awake again stopped; hiding behind a tree. 'We are almost at the 'gate,' His low, soft voice said.

'Where?' Sam asked with difficulty.

'How do you mean? We are still on the planet.' He said, quickly scanning the surroundingenvironment.

Then a voice came over the radio; 'General, where are you? Have you found her?'

'We are 1 click south of the 'gate. I have her, but she is badly wounded, she needs to get back to Earth now!'

'I am coming your way, sir. Over and out.'

Then he clicked on the radio again. 'SG11, is the gate still secured?'

'It is, sir.' the voice replied

'We are coming your way. ETA is 10 minutes.'

'Understood sir.' he responded.

He waited a minute, scanning the area for other people,(hostiles?) but they were safe at the moment. Sam tried to stay conscious as she was happy to see him again; happy that he had come to save her; but she couldn't fight this anymore, she was too weak, she wanted to sleep. She wanted the pain to go away. Sam closed her eyes again, letting the world start to go black around her. 'Sam don't give up, we are almost out of here.' He said. Then he was shouting; 'We are here! She needs to be stabilised.' Sam then felt someone touching her, but she couldn't hold on. Sam felt the world go black again.

Sam woke up in a white room, she was now standing and all the pain had gone. 'Sam, why didn't you hold on?' The sweet, soft voice of Janet asked again.

'I did,' Sam said, softly.

'No you didn't. They still care about you; they are trying to save you now. You still have a chance, but you have to give everything for it. Sam, you are almost there. Don't let the same thing happen to you that happened to me.'

'But Janet, they left me alone for a week.' argued Sam.

'They couldn't come, when you are awake again they will explain it.'

'Why are you saying this? Who are you? The real Janet I knew is dead.' Sam questioned. Not trusting this impersonation.

'I am an ancient now,' She paused, 'Oma ascended me. Sam believe me, everyone needs you down there.' Sam doubted, but still, she didn't want to go back to all the pain, to the misery down there. But there where the people she loved, and trusted. The people that possibly still needed her.

'They need me, don't they?'

'Yeah, they do.' Janet replied with more joy in her voice as the world disappeared again.

The next time Sam awoke, she could sense that she was in the infirmary. She was laying there as she slowly opened her eyes so she could see. It was busy; in the beds beside her were people with nurses watching over them. When she looked around at her own bed she saw that she had a splint on her leg. Also, someone was sat next to her bed, he had fallen asleep; his head now on the bed, quietly snoring. Should she let him sleep, or not? What had happened? How had they saved her? Also did they have the device, or was it destroyed? Plus what had happened to the people on that planet? Sam decided she had to wake him up. She tried to sit up, but her back was hurting, so that wasn't an option. 'Jack?' She said, hoping that he would wake up; no response. 'Jack,' She said again, this time louder. One of the nurses heard it.

'You are awake,' She said, happily and as she spoke Jack awoke from his slumber. 'Sir, she is awake, I will call Dr. Lam.' the nurse said, and she walked away from them.

'Sam,' Jack said, happy to see her awake. Sam tried to make a small smile. She was still very tired and had a terrible headache.

'What happened?' Sam asked, sleepily.

'We came back and rescued you. Sorry it took that long, but they wouldn't let me go earlier. I didn't exactly follow the rules. Only SG1 and SG11 dared to come with me.'

'Why didn't General Landry authorise a rescue mission?'

'Because of the device, it was too dangerous he said. But I needed to save you. Sam you are my…everything.' Jack said softly, with a smile on his face.

'Thanks.' Jack then took Sam's hand in his. Sam was glad to feel him again. She was also glad to be still alive and on Earth. Then she closed her eyes again, too tired to stay awake. Everything was going to be okay now.

The next time that Sam woke up, she had more energy, at least she thought so. Jack was by her side, along with the rest of SG1. Now they owed her an explanation.

'Okay so who is starting with the explanation?' Sam asked, after it had been quiet for a minute or so.

After they all looked at each other, hoping that the other one would start. Daniel finally began. 'So as you know, you got captured and we went through the gate. We had no other choice. So when we where home, we immediately asked to return with a backup team but General Landry wouldn't allow us to return. He sent us immediately to the infirmary. We came into containment. Apparently the device we worked on was infected. They discovered that there was a deadly virus on the device and there was a big chance we were infected. There was no chance for us to come to rescue you.' Daniel paused for a second.

'But there was a chance I had this virus too, and I could be dead.' Sam theorised.

'We knew that, but we weren't allowed out of the infirmary before they were sure we didn't carry the virus.'

'So you were released, and immediately went off to rescue me?'

'No, we weren't allowed out of the infirmary. We just left.'

'When did that happened?' Sam asked.

Now Daniel looked to Jack, hoping that he would continue with the story. 'When I found out they left you behind,' Jack started.

'You found out after I had been gone a week?'

'Yes, apparently I didn't get this report because they were afraid I would get too involved.' Jack said as he shrugged this shoulders.

'But how did you get SG1 and SG11 for the rescue?'

'Both teams had already been on the planet, so together we could free you, and take a sample of the machine, which probably held an answer for this virus.' Jack replied.

'That's it? You came to save me and found the anti-virus, because all of you are here now.'

'Uhm, not exactly.'

'How do you mean?'

'As you know SG1 wasn't allowed off the base, so getting them out was a real problem.' Sam's head was starting to hurt even more now, with all that new information. She didn't understand it anymore. If there would have been a virus then why wasn't she dead already? She was there for one week, and if the chance was so great that she could die from it then how come she was still alive?

'But they got off the base, how?'

'After a day of discussion with General Landry, I decided to do it how I needed to do it. We don't leave anyone behind.'

'So you came to rescue me after how many days?' Sam asked.

'After five days,' Jack stated, 'I only found out you where MIA after three days. Add in the one day I tried to find a solution with General Landry, and the fifth day I finally had access to visit the rest. I wasn't even allowed to see them before that time.'

Then Daniel began to explain again, 'The disease we carried was highly contagious. Anyone who came into contact with us would have caught it also.'

'But if that is true,' Sam questioned, 'Then a large part of the people on the planet of Emron would have it too, they would be dead now.'

'Yeah, I know, and they are dead now.' Daniel said softly.

'But how? And when?' Sam asked, as she tried to suppress a yawn.

'When they found the device.' At that moment Doctor Lam came in and said Sam had to get some rest as she was still very weak. Sam didn't mind and agreed with the doctor. SG1 left but Jack, as stubborn as he was, stayed. Sam knew that more had happened than what they had told her, much more, but she was too tired to think about it now, and she fell asleep.

The next time Sam awoke she was hungry. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Jack had left her and now Daniel was by her side. 'Jack left to get us some food.' Daniel said.

'Okay.'

'Don't worry he will be back soon, he said he'd also brings some blue Jell-O.' Daniel stated, and Sam smiled at the thought of Jell-O; she loved blue Jell-O.

'How are you?' Daniel asked, his voice laced with worry.

'I am fine, better then I was, but I am still sore.'

'I am sorry,' Daniel said, suddenly.

'For leaving me behind?' Sam asked, still a little bit angry at him. She had already lost hope there, and now she found out they couldn't help it. The feelings she had now were so weird, on one side she was glad that they had rescued her, but at the other side she was upset that it had taken them so long.

'Yeah, for leaving you behind,' Daniel said, interrupting her thoughts.

'It's okay, I understand why.'

'But still, we could have come sooner if we had tried harder. We don't obey the regulations often. This time wouldn't have been any difference. Even SG11 said we had to escape. In the end Jack had to come, get the disease as well and say we had to save you. Otherwise I think you would still be there, and we all would have been dead by now. Jack saved us all, again.' Daniel said quietly.

'Hey, it's alright. We are all here now and that's what matters.'

'I know, but I feel guilty.'

'It's alright.' Before Sam could say anymore, Jack came in with a tray filled with food.

'Ah, you are awake I see,' Jack said, with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, and I am starving.'

'Good thing I brought some Jell-O with me then.' Jack gave some of the food to Sam. Soon after Jack came in Teal'c followed. He welcomed his friends and also sat next to Sam's bed. The old SG1 now together again. 'I have one question about the disease,' Sam said.

'Spill it.' Jack said.

'What did it do to us? What kind of disease was it?'

'In the beginning not that bad,' Daniel started. 'But in the end you are getting more tired, you don't want to eat anymore. You are getting weak. It feels like your body is slowly shutting down on you. Doctor Lam said that if we hadn't of found the cure that we would have died in 2 weeks.'

'Oh, so you felt for the rest…normal?'

'Yes.'

'But then, how did you rescue me in the end since you all were so weak?'

'We knew that we had to complete the mission, and then we would survive.'

'So you did, but how did you get off the base?'

'Jack,' Daniel answered, causing everyone to look at Jack. Jack quickly ate the last part of his cake before he continued with the story Daniel started.

'I wanted to see the guys, and so after two days of nagging I got to see them. We made a plan, and after that we succeeded.' Sam rolled her eyes. This was a real Jack answer.

'Daniel, longer story please?' Sam pleaded.

'Like Jack said, we made a plan to get off the base. We would go to another place where we couldn't infect anyone; but while that transfer happened we broke out and went to the planet. We split up at the planet, SG11 would get a sample of the device; we would go to save you.'

'And what about the explosion I heard?' Sam asked, thinking about the moment she got free from her cell.

'From us, we blew up the device. Apparently, it wasn't a machine with cures for diseases like cancer like we thought.' Daniel said. Sam looked at Daniel for more detail, 'There were only viruses in it. Also Emron had found the device; he didn't know what to do with it. And by accident he infected all the people on the planet. Many had already died when we came. SG11 got the sample, and blew up the device. Emron was furious.'

'Of course he was.' Sam said.

'Plus he found out that we had you too,' Daniel continued, 'We lost two members of SG11 there, it was too late for them. The disease had killed them.'

'Oh,' Sam said sadly.

Then Jack continued; 'I found you in bad shape, and after meeting back up with SG11 they stabilized you, and we came back to earth. Once back Doctor Lam worked hard and got a cure fast from the disease samples we brought back.'

'That's good.' Sam held Jack's hand, glad to see him again and to hold his hand. This was real; she was out of that place. She was safe now. 'How is it now with the people on Emrons planet?'

All three men looked at each other, in the end it was Teal'c that replied, 'They all died, Colonel Carter.'

Sam looked sad, she felt a huge sadness for their death, but a tiny part of her was relieved she was safe now 'So it's over now?'

'Yeah, it is.' Jack said. Sam squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes. It was now really over.

The End

* * *

And for the last time, please review:) 


End file.
